I am Tesla (PRIVATE ROLEPLAY)
A private roleplay between Alphonse Uprising and Apallo The Hedgehog. Cast Tesla The Hedgehog - Alphonse Uprising Hikari "Techno" The Hedgehog - Apallo The Hedgehog 'Roleplay' It was the day of the world wide Science Expo, this time the location was Station Square's event Stadium. Techno: *in her purple dress and white lab coat sighting* Tesla parks his Koenigsegg in the Science Expo parking lot. He get's out of the car. He is seen in a black shirt with a white lab coat with square glasses. He walks inside the building. Techno: *as she was tinkering with her devices, she manages to get the attention of some of the older scientist, them often trying to hit on her, if anyone were to "harass" her, they would feela sharp shock from her body.* Oh rats.....I just need one more component.... Tesla sees Techno... "Hello there." Tesla waved, and continued walking. Techno: *looking at Telsa, she moves some of her hair and spines from her eyes and smiled* You know....you're the first guy who hasnt tried to cop a feel. *she said stopping him.* Care to help me out with something Dr....... "...Tesla. Sure. What's up?" Tesla said. Techno: Im Dr. Hikari, but please call me techno. And I am in need of an electrical component to help finish my final invention. Ive made plenty but ran out of parts for such a small object. "Oh man... I wish I had it..." Tesla said, but the last thing he knew is that he was holding the electrical component in his hand. Techno: Mhmmmmmm.... well could you at least keep me company...there are too many perverts here.. "OK, I will." Tesla smiled. Techno: *bending over to her invention she tries to make due with what she has* So where are you setting up? "Uh... 2 stalls on the right next to yours." Tesla said. Techno: Hummmm why dont we share a Stall. after all, I need a hansome knight like you to protect me from these ogres who try to make thier way with me? *she said witha wink* "I shall, mi'lady." Tesla said, and chuckles. Elderly Scientist: *tries to cop a feel of her butt, as he leans in to inspect her invention* Techno: !! *supprised she pulls in Tesla and kisses him upon contact* "Don't touch her, she's my girlfriend." Tesla said, blushing. He whispers to Hikari "Just play along." Elderly Scientist: Oh, so she isnt the Single Star any more? Tesla was confused. Techno: ........ No Im not. I legitimately found a man who likes me for my smarts and my my curves. No back off old man and let me kiss my boyfriend in peace. *she said smooching him again* *she whispered* "...and let me kiss my girlfriend in peace." Tesla said, and kisses Techno. Techno: *breaking the kiss she smiles* How about we go out to eat somewhere tonight. I know this great Cafe. "Sure. We'll get to know each other more." Tesla smiled. A few hours later, Techno was in her Purple dress and blue stockings standing outside the cafe* Tesla parks his Koenigsegg just at the front. A lot of people complemented on his car, and some of them even asked if they could ride in it! He opens his door, and gets out, and walks to Techno. "Hi." Techno looks over at him putting her hand in his. "Hello again~" "Hey, can I ride in your car?!" Somebody in the distance asked Tesla, but he chooses to ignore it. "So, let's go inside~" Tesla said. Techno grabbed his arm cuddling it as they walked in and took a seat on the second floor. "You sure are right, Techno. This cafe is great. Thanks for taking me here...'' love''." Tesla said, soon falling to love. Techno blushed, holding his hand as they sat down. "You know....there arent alot of guys who are as nice as you...." "It feels like... we were ment for each other..." Tesla said, holding Techno's hand as well. Techno kissed his cheek and smiled. "Dont get too mushy now Tesla." she said jokingly Tesla chuckles. "I wouldn't." He smiles. Techno held his hand as she was handed her special blend of coffee. "Not being 'mushy', but you don't know how happy I am to have found you, y'know...?" Tesla said. Category:Private/Closed Roleplays